love has no bounds (Carl x Sheen)
by jimbo69
Summary: get along with us in this lovely love story, where you will find what real frienship means.


It was another day on school in the Metroville Metroschool of Metrovillians of Metroville, but not for Carl or Sheen, oh no. Today was one that would change their lives forever, a change that would bring distaste to even the most psychopatic maniac. Because today was the day, that Sheen learned to ride Carl's bike.

Excuse me mistress fuckhole, said Sheen to the witch of the teacher, can i go to the bathroom?

I don't know Sheen, CAN YOUUUUUU!? Sarcastically responded the teacher

Yes i can, said Sheen as he dropped his pants and started shitting in the floor in front of everyone.

Holy fuck okay you can go, you fucktard, finally decided to say the teacher.

Mistress shitgrin, intervened Carl, can i go with Sheen so he doesn't shit around even more?

Fuck off already, said the teacher, and you, Jimbo, lick that shit out of the classrom, you useless neantherdal.

Sheen and Carl got out of the room and broFISTED themselves, their plan went smooth as velvet.

okay Sheen, said Carl, i'm going to teach how to ride my bike, but first let's go to the bathroom to clean you up

okay, Carl, i can't wait for riding your Bike, hehehe.

Carl and Sheen went to the bathroom, Sheen started to wash him up in a sink while Carl used the bathroom because he actually wanted to, but he was always a coward that didn't asked for permission, after Sheen washed himself he kicked into the stall that Carl was using.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, screamed Carl, get out Sheen, what are you doing?

i'm going to ride your bike, Carl, and you Will love every single second out of it, you Will feel emotions that you didn't knew you could feel, and you Will experience acts that you didn't thought would be experiensable, it's for your own Good, Carl. I know best. after those dreadful words, Sheen turned Carl back and took Carl's pants out, it was time for the ride of his life.

Sheen please stAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Sheen shoved his whole fist into Carl fat anus, he shoved it Deep into the unknown, deeper than anyone ever went, going back and forth like a piston in car, destroying his insides like a dog destroys a chew toy, moving his arm with so much speed that it seemed like the whole world abandoned that bathroom and only Sheen and Carl were able to feel this mystical place.

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, was screaming Carl, but no one even Heard him, like the whole world had gone silent, there was only he, Sheen and a piston fisting. Sheen kept going and after Carl intestines were thrilled beyond belief he started to use his second arm too, to expand carl's anus to boundaries not know by any human being, he kept going and going until Carl Started to actually love that experience, it was something he never experiences before, something new and unusual that was arousing to his nervous system, it was so intense and powerful, that he couldn't stop moaning and shivering in a painful way, however, Sheen started to feel the pulse of Carl's anus weaken, so decided to ask him a Little question.

sheen asked carl: "should i stop?", then carl turned his face towards shhing with tears in his eyes and said "no sheen, please continue, i know deep inside that if i take a step back and don't go further the adrenaline rush that is pulsing and pushing trough my body will wear off and i would be to afraid then to pursue this pleasure ever again due to the pain that i know will came afterwards if i digress the path you have shown me, thank you sheen, mt heart pounds so hard, i know my entire body is grateful for this, please end me now sheen, do the "cardiac arrest anunaki boogaloo", do it for me, as you last display of love, let me feel how it is".

sheen was moved by carl words, tears run down his cheeks and he honed all his sheer force and screeched to the top of his lungs as he trusted his feet in carls ass performing the most psycho and energetic steps ever seen or felt by any human being, it was the true power and full blown strenght of the "cardiac arrest anunaki boogaloo", a techinque passed down for generations in shinks family, he did it with all his heart and in a way that any other human being would've vaporized or atleast passed due to dehidration, but sheen did it for love, carl tryed to hold his mouth but the moment he couldn't anymore came so he screamed "SBROSIT' BOMBU", nothing turned sheen more than fat kids screaming in russian, it made sheen go totally crazy he decided to do his final move he kicked carl vowels with both his feet and then shove his arms too in a pose that resembled very much bruce lee stretchings, then he spread again his limbs stretching carl's body beyond human limits, then everything went dim, and before sheen losed consiousness, he heared carl's sweet voice "thankyou sheen, you've made me happy" as shen stoped feeling carl's pulse trough his intestines, then he passed away.

when shn recovered consiousness he saw carls body lying on the floo, so he did what anyone would've done, he tore off carl's nipple with his dick, and then sucked him out of existence, after consuming his beloved friend he walked away from the bathroom and on the school halley and tought to himself:"it aint easy to be the sole survivor of the cardiac arrest anunaki boogaloo, i must try to find another disciple"

the end?


End file.
